Moon Knight SuperMAX/Issue One
The first issue of Moon Knight SuperMAX shows Marc Spector being released from a very small room after many years of living in it. Transcript A man whose face isn't shown walks through a hallway which is completely empty except for a single door. He opens a slit on the door, revealing a pair of eyes staring back at him with pure hate. An arm reaches out of the slit and tries to grab the man, who steps backward. *'Man: '''Hello, Mister Spector. *'Marc: Where am I? who are you? why am I here? *'Man: '''I'm just here to give you some food, Mister Spector. *'Marc: Food? it's been two weeks, what the hell took you people so long!? The man doesn't respond to Marc, opening up another slit at the bottom of the door and sliding a tray into the room before quickly closing both slits. Marc begins banging on the door and the man, clearly afraid, runs off while continues banging on the door before giving up and sitting down, eating his food with his hands. Its revealed he's in a very small room that has a couch, bed, small TV, and a bathroom that has a toilet and a shower. There doesn't appear to be anything else. Marc continues eating his food as the once empty room behind him is revealed to now have two other people in it, both of them looking like Marc, though one is dressed like a taxi driver and the other a socialite. *'Taxi Driver: '''Two weeks, huh? feels like a whole month locked in this place. *'Socialite: I have to agree. This place is filthy. *'''Marc: At least that guy's visit proves there are other people here and it's not just me. *'Socialite: '''How did we even get into this situation? *'Taxi Driver: We took down a pedophile. While walking out we were sprayed in the face. And then we woke up here. *'Marc: '''Who would do this to me. And why? *'Taxi Driver: We've made a lot of enemies in our lifetime. *'Socialite: '''Plus some of those men and women we killed might have had children that grew up hating us. *'Taxi Driver: If they did have kids, I'm sure they're glad to have their shitbag parents out of their lives. *'''Marc: Both of you shut up. I can't think when you're both blabbering inside my head. The taxi driver and socialite look at Marc and then each other. Two seconds later, both of them are gone and Marc continues eating his food. He hears someone approaching and once again stands up and waits for the slit to be opened. However, it doesn't and he instead bangs on the door. *'Unseen Person:' Ahh! *'Marc:' Hello? *'Unseen Person:' Y-you're awake? oh god... *'Marc: '''What? The person is heard running away. Marc looks around in confusion. He walks over to his TV and turns it on, sitting on his bed. The TV shows a news reporter and a picture of Marc. *'Reporter:' And still no news on his whereabouts. For those who know where Marc Spector went please inform the authorities as he has been missing since August 7th. *'Taxi Driver:' Oh come on, not even we know where we are, how do they expect to find us? *'Socialite: 'Well, it's the thought that counts I guess. *'Marc: '''I hate the fact that you two just show up and there's nothing I can do to control it...